A Bittersweet Decision
by A Bleeding Heart Blooms
Summary: <html><head></head>SPOILERS for VKGuilty and for around Vol 7 of manga. Juri and Haruka Kuran are happily raising their child, but lately she has been thinking of adding to the family. After all they have been through, how will Haruka react? *ON TEMPORARY HIATUS*</html>
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**SUPER, MEGA, EARTH-SHATTERING SPOILERS AHEAD. **

**If you haven't watched the ending of the VAMPIRE KNIGHT GUILTY or read up to VOLUME 8 use the magical thing called the back button and TURN AWAY NOW unless you want it to be ruined!**

**This can be read on its own, but it is actually a prequel/companion piece to my other story, _Moon Dancer _(which I haven't forgotten about – don't worry). It will have Haruka x Juri, Yuuki x Kaname (just cute family stuff since they are kids). **

**My knowledge of the characters is based on what little I know from the episode(s) Juri and Haruka were in, online summaries/information from the manga at encyclopedia sites, hints from the anime, and on little tidbits from the fanbook. So, if you read something that doesn't seem canon, please humor me. **

**I suggest watching the episode "Spiraling Recollections" if you need to refresh your memory. Really pay attention to how Kaname and Haurka word things about his past. Key scenes to watch are when Kaname speaks to Zero just after Yuuki's awakening, right after Haruka is stabbed, and when Kaname, Takuma, and Ichiru are speaking in the Moon Dorm next to Rido's coffin. **

**RATING WARNING: for older/mature teens. No lemons or descriptive limes are present, but adult situations are implied. Otherwise, kisses of varying degrees, embraces, and caresses will be ahead. Fluffiness will abound, like a cotton candy explosion (KERBOOM!). ^_^ A horrific scene will be mentioned, but won't go into detail. Rido being Rido - enough said. **

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. The only character that is mine is Ms. Himura. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission. **

Chapter One: A Bittersweet Decision

On a warm summer night, with the pink hues of daylight approaching over the horizon, a beautiful woman sat looking forlorn on her canopy bed. For the last half-hour, she had been trying to pour out her thoughts into her leather-bound journal in order to make some sense of what she was feeling. For a pureblood, that was nearly the only way to voice their private thoughts, unless they had a companion. For her thoughts, though, she wasn't sure if she wanted to speak to her husband about it, yet.

Seeming to get no where in her writings, she placed her secret keeper in the end table next to her, pulling up her knees to her chest as she hugged herself. Her long, flowing, slightly curly auburn hair fell down like a waterfall on her back. Her equally red-brown eyes were hooded in deep thought, hidden behind her unruly bangs that were brushed so often away by her loving husband.

Feeling too troubled to sit still any longer, she picked up her delicate, white-laced ballet slippers and put them on with care. As she stood up from her four-poster bed, her white dress that she always favored swished behind her with every step. She walked over to a clearing in the room, seemingly kept void of objects for just such an occasion. Listening to music in her own mind that she recalled from the many balls she had attended, the young-looking woman began dancing to the music.

She possessed the skill of a prima ballerina as she moved gracefully around the room, appearing like a goddess clad in the purest white that glowed with colors of the approaching dawn. Her steps were light, barely making any sound on the wooden floor. Her steps were taken with purpose, yet with a little more extra care so as not to wake her possibly sleeping child down the hallway where her husband, Haruka, was. Ballet had been a joyful hobby of hers that she had perfected over the centuries, with her other favorite past-time being playing the grand piano that was next to Kaname's room.

A bedtime ritual for them had become reading a story to the young boy they called their own. These stories were read by Haruka most of the time, like this morning, as father and son bonded over discussing the children's literature with a seriousness that was almost humorous. Recently, Kaname also began sharing his father's love of chess, so Haruka would set aside time every day to play the old game of strategy with the astute young boy before he went to bed. Juri loved her son dearly, and hoped that he would have a happy future, as it was elusive for pureblood vampires.

Her dancing intensified in focus even more as she thought of this bittersweet decision – a decision to discuss having another baby after having lost their first in such a horrific way. Kaname, their son, was technically adopted as their second child, even though he shared the same name as her first-born.

She remembered the events of several years ago as if they happened yesterday...

_The original Kaname, when he was still a baby, was taken from them by Rido Kuran, his uncle. In madness, he took the Kuran child to the resting place of one of the Kuran ancestors who lived over 10,000 years before. Killing his nephew without a second thought, he gave the child's blood to the Ancestor, with the intention of having him devour Haruka so that he could take Juri for himself. _

_It was a disgusting act that turned her stomach whenever she thought about it, feeling the pain of losing the child she had a connection with that no one could replace. Luckily, instead of Rido's wishes coming to fruition, the Ancestor attacked him, instead, with a bloodlust that was so powerful that he could devour an entire town and still not be satisfied. Drinking as much as he could from him, Rido collapsed onto the ground in weakness. _

_Not being able to kill Rido because he had woken him from his slumber, the famished Ancestor felt the distant presence of the approaching form of Haruka, who had followed after he sensed that something terrible had happened. Recognizing that he was the father of the child he had just unintentionally killed, the Ancestor reverted himself back into the form of a newborn child before Haruka entered the room. The Ancestor erased his own memories until the time would be right for them to return, and waited for Haruka to arrive on the scene._

_With the panicked heart of a worried father assuming the worst, Haruka entered to room to find an incapacitated Rido, and a quiet child that closely resembled his own. The smell of Kuran blood was heavy in the air, which made his stomach churn with a feeling of dread. He found it odd that his baby wasn't clothed in the blue outfit they had dressed him in that morning, and looked around the room puzzled at what had actually happened. At that moment, he saw something that nearly made his heart stop – his son's clothes on the floor a distance away from the coffin that he was standing next to. Being a smart man, Haruka confirmed his dreadful suspicion that the boy in his arms was the Ancestor as he looked into his eyes. The child's orbs were quite close to his own garnet shade, albeit a little deeper, as if he had seen many things, and the baby in this arms didn't respond in the usual fashion to him by reaching for his hair. _

_Not wanting to break his wife's heart, Haruka decided to go along with the charade by keeping their son's true identity to himself, but that didn't keep his own heart from briefly shattering at the loss of his son. For only the third time in his long, adult life Haruka Kuran cried silent, silver tears as he tenderly carried his new son back to their home._

_Taking his time walking back to compose himself, the quiet pureblood arrived back at his estate. Even from a distance away, he saw his wife in her white dress shining in the moonlight. She rushed towards them distressed, and immediately reached for her son. She showered both of them with kisses of relief as her heart stopped racing as if it would explode._

_She immediately knew that something seemed off, but she couldn't quite place it. He answered as vaguely as he dared, still telling the truth but leaving out the parts that would distress her. She accepted this, at first, elated to have her family back together, but she very quickly realized that her son was different. A little offended that Haruka would assume she wouldn't know her own baby, she bluntly asked him to tell her the truth. He apologized for being deceitful, choosing to be vague so as not to send her into hysterics, and proceed to tell the horrific scene that he came upon in a voice void of emotion. He was willing to raise the baby as their own, and knew that Juri would never turn away a child, no matter whether human or vampire, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up. _

_Juri, as expected to be, was shocked, angry, fearful, and terribly sad all at once, but she was also happy that they had been given the chance to raise this beautiful, mysterious child that appeared so much like their own. A pureblood ancestor who was willing to put his trust in them in a child's form so as not to devour whole towns had to be a Kuran that held some of their ideals. From that day forward, Juri and Haruka Kuran, Prince and Princess of the Vampire world, loved the new Kaname with all their heart. _

Juri stopped in her movements, staring at the hues of the rising sun through her bedroom window. She saw the loneliness that her dear son tried to hide, which all purebloods had behind closed doors, and she had been feeling the tug of her heart wanting another child. After all the pain she went through, and that Haruka hid from her, she felt as if she didn't have the right to ask this of her husband of nearly 3,000 years. She had been wrestling with the decision for quite some time now, and she was sure that she wouldn't be able to hide it from him much longer.

Absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't see her chestnut-haired husband enter the room. He quietly walked up to her, concerned that she hadn't acknowledged his presence. Carefully, he put his hand on her shoulder, and she gasped in surprise like a loud noise had suddenly sounded in the quiet room.

"Haruka...you startled me. Did you get Kaname to sleep?" she asked, trying to distract her husband from her obviously troubling thoughts.

Haruka recognized her dodging, yet chose to play along for the moment. "I'm sorry to have frightened you, and yes, I did get him to sleep. It took a little longer tonight; he was determined to finish our game before bed," he said with a slight smile.

The kind-hearted vampire smiled a true smile as she giggled at her son's determination. She enjoyed teasing the straight-laced personality that he was already developing at such a young age. He was certainly taking after her husband more than herself, but that wasn't too surprising.

"Well, _did_ you finish your game?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, as a matter of fact we did," he said as he began readying for bed. He slowly unbuttoned his silk shirt as Juri began removing her slippers.

"Who won?" she asked.

"I did, of course, but Kaname will probably be near the level to be challenging to me within the year," he said proudly. Vampire children, especially purebloods, were known for being exceptionally smart when compared to humans of the same age, and Kaname Kuran was no exception. He had absorbed his father's love of planning and strategy, both in games and in life. For a pureblood, it was an essential skill to have in order to keep those that would hurt them at a distance. Haruka knew that part of it could be because of Kaname's past knowledge from so long ago seeping out, but he chose not to dwell on it.

"Oh! When he does we will have to throw him a tiny party. Just the three of us, with cake and ice cream. What do you think?" she asked excitedly, momentarily forgetting her troubles.

Haruka raised an eyebrow as he changed into his pajamas. His lovely wife enjoyed doting on their son to tease him, when it was obvious that he was a little irritated. Yet, she persisted, saying that deep down inside he like it, and that he needed to loosen up anyway.

Juri, already in her sleepwear, sat down on the bed and knew exactly what her husband was thinking. "Oh, come now, Haruka. It wouldn't be as extravagant as you are probably imagining. If our son does something special, I want him to feel special. That's all."

"Yes, but you know how he doesn't like being the center of attention, even between us. He'd just be happy with a pat on the back," he replied, joining her on the soft mattress.

The usually cheerful vampire crossed her arms in mock anger as she let slip what she had been thinking about. "That is no fun! Kaname is going to grow up to be a stuffy, boring pureblood that doesn't know how to have a good time. He's already a little lonely. How do we expect him to find someone of his own to love one day?" Her warm eyes widened a little as she realized what she had done. Yes, deep down, she wanted to speak to him about this, but she didn't know how to begin the conversation.

Haruka, having listened to his wife's plans with his eyes closed on the bed, suddenly opened them and sat up at his wife's divulgence of information. He quickly deduced that this would lead him to be able to figure out what had been plaguing his wife's heart for the last several months.

"Juri...?" he asked, hoping that she would continue.

"Oh, you know me. I'm just rambling nonsense, ha! Let's go to sleep," she said, trying to make the conversation go away for now. Earlier, she had been hopeful that it would come up, but when it actually did, she became insecure about her question, again. Not wanting to face her husband's inquiring eyes, she turned her back towards him and feigned going to sleep.

Haruka, wanting to address the problem now, wasn't going to let her get away so easily. He laid down next to her and cradled her back to his chest. He wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and placed his head in the crook of her neck, with his mouth just next to her ear. "Juri, you cannot bring up such a subject without discussing it further. I know that something has been bothering you for a while now, especially with you dancing and playing the piano at odd times. As your husband, I would like to know what it is so that I can help you," he said quietly.

She leaned into him slightly, wanting to feel as close to him as possible in the dimly-lit room. With the curtains drawn around their bed, it was as if they were in their own private world. "It's just, I don't know if I should. It will just cause you grief. I've just been in a rare mood lately, thinking silly thoughts, so don't...Haruka?" she asked as she felt his tongue on her lily-white neck.

"If you do not want to tell me verbally, perhaps I can find out by searching your blood. Besides, Kaname took some energy from me before bed," he said with his eyes glowing slightly.

"I thought you looked a little drained," she said as she gave him a better access by tilting her head more into the pillow. "I don't want you to have to resort to asking my blood like a newlywed couple, though. I'll tell you while you drink since you are so hungry," she offered, closing her eyes while Haruka restrained himself from biting.

"No, we'll speak first. I can wait," he said, closing his eyes to lessen his focus on her blood.

With a slight squeeze of encouragement from himself, Juri began telling her tale. "I love our son so much, as I know you do, as well, even though he isn't really our own. I don't want him to feel alone in the world, or to feel paranoid about finding a wife, pureblood or not. So, lately, I've been having an...urge, I guess, to try and have another baby. A girl that he can trust with his entire being, that way they will have each other to be with, but I was afraid to ask you," she said, not wanting to look her husband in the eye. She could feel his even breath brush her skin as his toned arms held her close to his heart.

Haruka closed his eyes again as a bittersweet smile crossed his face. "Ah, so that is what has been bothering you. I had a feeling that was what it was, especially when Kaname began asking questions about when his sister was coming."

Juri began becoming her usual comedically defensive self when she was found out and embarrassed. "Well, I didn't know how he would react to it, with him being so stuffy, and I wanted to inform him as to what a sister would be to a pureblood, anyway," she said with a slight pout.

He chuckled slightly, reaching up to caress what he could see of her face from his position. "Relax, Juri, I'm only teasing. Even after all this time, you still have trouble bringing up things that bother you so as not to burden me." He looked unseeing at the blue drapes that adorned their bed, thinking deeply about her request. He couldn't help but to ask her something that was bothering him about the whole situation.

"Juri, what if we don't get the daughter that you hope for, and it is another boy? Will you want to try again? That didn't work out particularly well for our family."

She, while taken aback by it, knew it was a fair question. Rido, their older brother, had expected to marry her because he was the eldest. Instead, she fell in love with Haruka, the youngest of the group, after he persisted for quite some time in his pursuit of her. With Rido's heart broken, he was driven to madness, and it led to the death of their first child.

"I don't know. I think it best to worry about that when the time comes and trust that we will make the right decision then."

"Fair enough," he replied, running his hand across her side in a soothing motion, both for himself and for her.

Juri, enjoying her husband's caress, was trying not to become distracted by him. "Well, what do you think? Will you give me another baby?" she asked directly, turned over to face him with their lips mere inches apart.

Haruka paused, looking into his wife's eyes as if making sure that was what she really wanted, and not what she _thought_ she wanted in the moment. Her warm eyes were filled with hope, truth, and a deep longing to bring another child into the sometimes cruel world they lived in. After that had been established, he silently asked himself if he was ready for it. Regardless of what he had shown to his dear wife, he was quite heartbroken by the loss of their true child, but the earnestness in his wife's eyes pushed that away in an instant. He knew that with her, they could overcome anything that came their way, as they already had.

The reserved pureblood leaned towards her and gave her a passionate and brief kiss on her soft, pink lips. "Yes, Juri, we can have another child. Anything, for you."

Elated, she launched herself at him and hugged him fiercely with happy tears. "Thank you, Haruka. Thank you."

Without warning, Haruka used his pureblood speed to move her flat against the fluffy mattress, causing her amber eyes to open with surprise. Leaning his body against her, he nuzzled her neck and prepared to drink her delicious blood, meant only for him, with his eyes now the crimson color of the sunrise.

"Are you prepared to try right now?" he asked, his voice muffled and soft as a whisper against her skin.

Juri giggled, delighted that her husband of thousands of years was still able to take her breath away. "Yes, I am. Many times, if need be."

Entirely absorbed into each other, as true lovers are, both of them felt complete.

**A/N: That's it for chapter 1! Do your teeth hurt from the fluffiness? ^_^**

**Originally, this was only going to be a one-shot, but I think I'll stretch it out another chapter or two to highlight Juri's pregnancy, Yuuki's birth, and little Kaname taking care of baby Yuuki. (So cute!) From what I can tell, there aren't many stories that focus on this. **

**I'm even planning on introducing super-hunter extraordinaire Kaien Cross when he "meets" the Kurans for the first time! That's right, there will be a little bit of drama, but not so much that it stretches out anywhere near as long as _Moon Dancer_. **

**Final projects are due over the next two weeks, so my updates will probably stall for a bit. Once the semester is over, hopefully I can update more. **

**Until next time, thank you for reading and I appreciate you taking the time to review! **


	2. Chapter 2:  A Sign

**Author's Note:**

Hello once again! I realized that I should probably clarify just how old Kaname is at this point. I am using my magical author powers to say that he is around a year and a half. In know in the manga/anime it says he is 17/18 when Yuuki is 15/16, so it's close, but not exactly canon. Keep in mind that I am writing him as a _very smart pureblood _that is 1 1/2 years old, so if his sentences seem too complex, please humor me. :D Honestly, he is the most difficult character for me to write at the moment.

One last thing...since he has a bit of a different personality compared to how he is around age 17/18, I am having him address Haruka and Juri as "Daddy" and "Mommy." That will change quickly as he gets older.

**Standard Disclaimer: **

I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. The only character that is mine is Ms. Himura. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission.

**CHAPTER 2: A Sign**

A plus sign - that's all she wanted. Just a simple green plus sign on a white stick. That is what she had been reduced to looking for in the sunshine-yellow bathroom during the middle of the night. She was silently thankful that they had waited to have children until more accurate, and speedy, tests of pregnancy had been invented. The thought of waiting longer to discover if she was carrying a child would have been nearly unbearable. The minutes seemed to drag on as she waited for the results, impatiently tapping her foot on the tile floor as she stared at the pregnancy test.

The last few nights, she had felt a little nauseous, but nothing besides that seemed out of the ordinary. For a pureblood, feeling ill in that way was uncommon, but not impossible, as she could have eaten something that didn't settle well or had literally worried herself sick. She recalled a time when she was much younger, attending her first soiree. She had been so nervous that she had to get a pep talk from her current husband before she was able to leave the room. Naturally, he had said the just the right thing, as he always did, and she conversed at the party with the gracefulness and proper etiquette that was expected of her.

"Finally!" she said as the color on the stick began to show signs of changing. She picked it up gingerly, yet still held it in an iron grip. She squinted her eyes, willing the image to come into focus. Slowly, a symbol began to appear – a green plus sign.

Juri looked at the test dumbfounded, at first, unsure if what she was seeing was really true. Blinking once, twice, three times, the full reality of what had happened finally hit her, and a smile as bright as the sun formed on her soft face. "YES!" she exclaimed, startling the other home's residents who were just below her on the first floor.

Haruka, who was playing a chess game (a kid's version) with Kaname, was startled enough to accidentally knock several game pieces off of the board with a clatter in the middle of a move. Surveying the damage, he realized that the game was finished. Smiling slightly to himself, he realized what the commotion must have been for.

"Daddy, why did Mommy yell?" Kaname asked, his legs dangling off of the chair. His big, garnet eyes were wide with confusion, and his mahogany hair was slightly messy with unruly bangs.

Haruka chuckled at his son. "Mommy has just learned some very exciting news that I am sure she will be sharing with us very soon."

"Ex-cit-ing news? What is that?" he asked, eyes twinkling behind his calm exterior.

"It means that it is happy news," the gentle Haruka said with true smile. "Here she comes now."

The sound of running footsteps could be heard approaching the room. The door was nearly thrown off its hinges as Juri entered the room, nearly bursting with happiness. Trying to compose herself a little bit she took a deep breath before she spoke. "Haruka, Kaname, I have something very important to tell you." They stared at her expectantly. "I'm pregnant!"

Haruka laughed happily, running over to his wife and twirling her around in his arms. She laughed just as joyfully, her laugh sounding like ringing belles to both of them. After being set down by Haruka, Juri looked over at her adoptive son, eager to see his reaction as he hadn't said a word. To her surprise, as well as her husbands, he was now standing very close to them, looking at them with the happiest expression they had ever seen.

"Is a baby growing in your tummy?" he asked.

"Either a sister or a brother. We will have to wait and find out when the baby arrives in around nine months. It will be a surprise!"

Kaname's eyes were shining with wonder and happiness, walking closer to her and embracing her midsection as much as he could. Haruka and Juri looked towards each other with a smile, confident now, more than ever, that this decision had been a good one.

**xxxxxx**

**Ending Author's Note:**

The next few chapters will be put up _very_ quickly, so it will make up for this short one. Also, this is a slight AU (I think) so what happens from now on will be my own interpretation. I am thinking that if you read this far, you don't mind or already know. ^_^ See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3:  The Third Month

**Author's Note:**

I told you it would be quick. :D

Juri's pregnancy will be visited every three months, but that could change towards months 8 and 9.

**Standard Disclaimer: **

I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. The only character that is mine is Ms. Himura. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission.

**CHAPTER 3: The Third Month**

In a effort to keep her child a secret, Juri and Haruka decided that it would be best if she remained in the mansion for the duration of the pregnancy. She spent a majority of her time indoors, usually only looking outside from one of her favorite chairs near the biggest window. Her clothes were worn more loosely, to disguise her swollen belly from the occasional visitor. Neither of them had employed servants since their family vacated the right to rule, so there was no concern for word getting out in that way. Some days it wore her down more than others, feeling like a trapped bird, but she knew that this was a possibility before she had even conceived.

In July, three months into her pregnancy, Juri's temperament had changed, leading to some very interesting conversations between the two most important men in her life. Lately, Haruka had noticed his beloved wife was very emotional. It wasn't unusual for her to be doting towards Kaname, as she liked to tease his straight-laced personality against her more cheerful one, but she had been especially...unpredictable lately.

"Haruka, do we have any chocolate? I want to make hot cocoa," she asked, an unsatisfied look on her face. She had been rummaging through their pantry for a while now, and had a rather strong craving for the warm, delicious drink.

Her husband stopped preparing a sandwich for Kaname, looking up curiously at his wife. "Juri, it's the middle of Summer, and it's hot even at this hour. Are you sure you want something that warm?"

Juri looked at him disapprovingly, a pout on her face. "If I didn't want it, I wouldn't ask for it, dear. I know we have chocolate in her somewhere," she said, making a clanging noise as she continued in her quest.

Kaname looked at Haruka curiously, who returned his gaze with equal confusion. "Um, darling, why don't I make you some tea or something instead? We may have used up the chocolate last week when you were craving cake."

She stopped dead in her tracks, slowly moving away from the pantry and closing the door with an ominous aura around her. "Are you saying, that it is my fault that all the chocolate is gone?" Her tone was dangerous, reserved only for those she was planning to inflict serious pain upon.

Haruka gulped, thinking quick on his feet and remaining calm. During these mood swings of hers, that seemed to be the only thing he could do. "No, not at all, sweetheart. I should have gone to get more as soon as we ran out. I'll stay up late, and go get some once the people in town wake up."

As quickly as it came, her mood changed from very irritated to remorseful. "Oh, Haruka, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. You are so good to me," she said, tears running down her face. She ran over to him and hugged him as best as she could with her growing belly.

Haruka smiled sheepishly at their son, patting her on the back to calm her down. "It's alright. There is nothing to forgive." He had survived her being pregnant once before, and he could do it again.

As he was consoling his wife, Kaname hopped down from the chair and ran down the hallway. Haruka wondered what had gotten into him, but didn't ask. A short time later, an out-of-breath Kaname entered the room and stood next to Juri, pulling on her dress.

"Mommy, Mommy, I brought you a present." The young pureblood held out his hand eagerly, holding it in the air as high as his little arms could reach.

Juri blinked her eyes and wiped away a stray tear with the back of her hand, looking down towards her son. Both she and her husband looked in surprise at what was in his little hand: a delicately wrapped dark chocolate candy.

"Ka-Kaname, where did you get that from?" she asked.

He blushed and turned his eyes away from them, still holding his hand in the air. "From my room."

"Kaname, do you hide candy in your room?" Haruka asked, nearly on the point of laughing.

"Yes, Daddy," he said evenly, with a seriousness that was beyond his years. He looked him straight in the eye, now, accepting any punishment that would come to him.

The happily married couple laughed out loud at his confession, Juri taking the candy from his hand. "Thank you, Kaname, for sharing your candy with me. You're so sweet!" She knelt down and hugged him tightly, nuzzling his face with her own. Seeing that he was displeased with this doting behavior of hers, she pulled away and gave him a simple kiss on the cheek. Putting the candy into her mouth, she sighed in contentment at the wonderful taste, her craving sated.

Haruka looked at his son, who was already bearing a striking resemblance to him. "You aren't in trouble, son, so stop looking like that. I do, however, want to see just how big this stash of yours is." He gently took his son's hand in his own, walking with him out into the hallway.

"Are you going to take it away?" Kaname asked.

Once they were out of earshot of Juri, Haruka leaned slightly towards him and whispered, "Yes, but I will put it where we can share it together. It will be our little secret." His eyes were twinkling and his fangs were showing in his smile.

Kaname's eyes danced and he nodded his head eagerly as they arrived at his room.

**Ending Author's Note:**

Next chapter will introduce the most amazing vampire hunter in the world – Kaien Cross! That means some complications might arise in the Kuran household. I've got it mostly written, so the next update shouldn't be too much longer from now. Until then!


	4. Chapter 4:  The Sixth Month

**Author's Note:**

**This is a longer chapter, and Kaien finally makes his arrival in full hunter mode!**

**Standard Disclaimer: **

I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. The only character that is mine is Ms. Himura. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission.

CHAPTER 4: The Sixth Month

By October, Juri's colossal mood swings had died down a bit, although she still had her moments. Her feet were beginning to swell, and her back was already hurting after she walked too far. No longer able to disguise her delicate state, visitors were told that she was either busy or resting from a long night's work if they came to their home.

This also meant that she was absolutely not allowed to venture out into the cool, crisp Autumn air. Normally, she liked to stay up late and walk among the changing leaves, admiring their dancing colors in the sunlight. Occasionally, Haruka would join her, and bring Kaname along so that he would learn that the day time was full of interesting things, as well.

She had been cooped up for two straight weeks, so far, and it was about to drive her crazy. All she wanted to do was sit on the balcony or the porch and do something. She entertained trying to pick up crocheting, again, as she had done a couple hundred years before. The auburn-haired woman was actually quite good at it, but it had lost its charm after she had done it too much.

"I know," she said to herself, "I can make some baby booties." Happy with her new idea of curing her boredom and being productive, she happily walked into a room of the mansion reserved for her hobbies. Opening an old-looking chest with a creak, she was happy that it had kept her items in good condition. She searched through them, picking out her tools and trying to find yarn that would suit her purpose. Luckily, the pale yellow yarn that she had in mind was still in good condition, with not even a layer of dust upon it.

She walked back to her favorite spot near the window, and began following a pattern that she had found in a book. Soon after, Haruka found her, smirking at what she was doing.

"Crocheting again, huh? It looks like you still remember how to do it," he said, standing over her shoulder.

"After doing it as long as I had, it is not easy to forget." She had nearly made an entire bootie, already, and was adding cute details along the top. "What are you up to?"

"Actually, I came to give you an early kiss goodnight. I've been called to meet with the Senate. Apparently, I need to play peacemaker, again, as they can't work things out between themselves. I won't be back home until an hour after sunrise."

"Oh, okay. Be safe," she said, making a motion that she wanted to kiss him.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips, surprising even her. He laughed softly at the look on her face, kissing her once more on the forehead. "I'll be safe, don't worry. I've already told Kaname that he is to watch out for you."

She giggled at this, knowing very well that their son would take his duty very seriously. "Of course. Thank you."

With a wave and a bitter smile, Haruka walked towards the door and left reluctantly to deal with the bickering vampires.

For the rest of the night, Juri and Kaname sat next to each other, with her still crocheting and he coloring in a book about the sky. Seeing that he was particularly fascinated with the one about the Sun, she offered to bend the rules a little bit, even though Haruka wouldn't approve.

"Kaname, would you like to stay awake with me and watch the sunrise?" While their home was nestled in the middle of a large forest, there was enough of a clearing just out front that they would be able to watch it rise through the golden leaves of the trees.

"I thought Daddy said not to go outside?" he replied.

"Well, he did, but I think it will be alright if we just step out on the front porch, right?" Her son didn't look convinced. "If Daddy gets upset about it, you can tell him that it was my idea."

Kaname looked deep in thought, considering her request. In truth, he really did want to feel the warmth of the Sun hit his face, but he didn't want to upset his father. Deciding that the porch wouldn't be so bad, he nodded his head in agreement.

Promptly, at 5 o'clock in the morning, they stood on the stone steps of their front door. As promised, the Sun rose beautifully through the trees, intensifying the colors in a grand display. Kaname winced, slightly, his young vampire eyes adjusting to the bright light, but Juri could tell that he loved seeing it.

After a while, Juri motioned for them to go inside, not wanting to push their luck. Just as she gently pushed him into the home, Kaname spotted someone walking towards them over her shoulder.

"Mommy, who is that?" he asked, already picking up that it wasn't Haruka.

The figure was wearing a long black coat, and he had hair the color of wheat on a sunny day. The mysterious person was quickly advancing on them, taking long strides and walking with a definite purpose. Juri quickly sensed with alarm that it was a hunter, and it appeared that she was the target. Luckily, this hunter wasn't aware of her son being home, at least, not yet.

She tried keeping her voice even, even though she could already feel the adrenaline coursing through her body. "Kaname, listen to me very carefully. Go down to the basement room that I showed you and lock the door behind you, okay? Don't come out until Daddy or I say that it is safe. There is some food and water down there for you if you need it."

"Why?"

"Sweetie, please, just go." Kaname looked distraught. "I'll be fine, now do as I say." Reluctantly, the young pureblood ran into the home and down the hidden staircase to the room in question.

"Juri Kuran, as a vampire hunter of the highest caliber I have come to end your eternal life in this world." The intimidating man was still a good distance away, but he would be upon them very quickly if he ran.

Juri looked at the approaching man with a murderous gaze, willing to tear him to pieces once he made the first move. With her being pregnant, her fighting resolve was even more intensified, willing to do whatever it took to protect her two children.

"Kaien Cross, what have we done to warrant this action?" she yelled already taking as best of a defensive stance as she could manage. Her long coat and billowy dress masked her pregnancy, especially towards someone who was not looking for it. She recognized the hunter before her as one she had encountered before, observing him kill a vampire without remorse. She could see the intensity in his eyes, and the suppressed desire to kill all of her kind. She knew, after that day, that he would find her in order to rid the world of what he saw as only monsters.

"You are simply a pureblood vampire, and your kind needs to be exterminated," he said with a cold tone as he pulled out his sword. The metal gleamed in the sunlight, reflecting the glint in the windows of the home.

"I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to," she said. Juri's skill was in spells, which made her very dangerous when attacked. She was able to manipulate nearly anything she wished, whether it be fire, ice, electricity, or the very ground she walked on.

She waited for him to make the first move. The hunter ran forward, preparing his sword for a mighty swing as she floated easily to the side, her free hand cradling her stomach. She threw a light ball at him to stun him, the bright light causing him to lose his vision for a moment. Moving a little further away from the house, she threw daggers of ice towards him, successfully cutting him in several places when he didn't move quickly enough. He ran towards her once more, as she commanded some nearby vines to try and entangle him. They restrained him and held him to the wall as she approached him. He struggled against the wall, fuming at being incapacitated.

The etherial woman looked at him, already worn (thought not visibly) from effort and stress to hold him down without killing him. She knew Kaien Cross was a legendary hunter, and one with a very important position in the Society. So, if she could manage to change his viewpoint, it might fulfill her dream of humans and vampires finally coexisting in peace.

Feeling a slight pain, she winced, bending over with one hand supporting her weight. Sweat was forming on her brow, and her breaths were becoming ragged.

Sensing an opportunity to break free, Kaien managed to rip enough of the vines to escape. Reaching for his nearby sword, he began walking towards her. "Not feeling well?" he asked.

"Mommy?" yelled Kaname, standing on the porch. His big, garnet eyes were more emotional than she had ever seen them, and it broke her heart. As far as the young boy was concerned, his mother had suddenly taken ill, and nothing more.

Her eyes opened wide in horror, not wanting his mind to be tainted by witnessing death at a young age should Kaien attack. "Sweetheart, no! Go back inside." Trying to stand up to walk over to him, she only got a few steps before she fell to her knees.

Kaname ran over to her as fast as his tiny legs could manage, hugging her to him. She covered him with her body, shielding him from any possible attack the hunter might have.

Kaien stopped in his advance, looking as if he were resolving a conflict in his mind. Juri could tell that part of him wanted to give the final blow to both of them, but another part saw something else.

"Cross, if you don't back away I will kill you where you stand!" Juri yelled, holding her son close. Her eyes were flaming with the protective rage of a mother defending her children, and she was tired of giving him a chance to walk away. Her children's lives were not worth the price of a dream.

He looked at them with curious contemplation, staring at how she was protecting her son. He had seen it before, but those women where _human_. Vampires weren't supposed to have feelings, and they weren't supposed care for their own kind in such a familiar way to his own. For the first time, he saw her as a mother protecting her son, instead of a monster defending her own life.

Putting his sword down to where the tip touched the ground, he looked at her with softer eyes, finally noticing the bulge that she carried. "I didn't know you had a child, and another one on the way," he said, with a questioning tone. For a pureblood to be in her situation was very rare, as entire human lifetimes could pass before they even entertained the thought of having children. Noble vampires that chose to expand their family rarely got placed on the extermination list, as they had to commit an atrocious crime in order to do so. Level-E's were too far gone to be recognized as anything but a demon.

Juri let down her guard a little, but not completely. "Yes, I am due in three months." She looked pale, more-so than normal, and her free hand was nearly fisting on her dress. Her eyes, however, gave no indication of the discomfort she was in.

"Are you in pain?" he asked, placing his weapon on the ground and kneeling next to her. It was as if he had shed his killing personality completely, now becoming one of a caring guardian.

Kaname looked cautiously at him, not understanding his sudden change in attitude. He hugged her closer, with an intense gaze that would serve him well later in life.

In a gust of wind, Kaien suddenly felt something near his neck, threatening to slice him open if he breathed wrong. "One wrong move, hunter, and you will die before you hit the ground." Haruka, normally of a calm temperament, had murder in his eyes, his now sharp nails against Kaien's neck.

"Relax. I do not plan on harming anyone here; not anymore. Your wife has taught me a great lesson, and has helped me to open my eyes," Kaien said. He felt Haruka relax his stance. "I believe that your wife needs medical attention. I take full responsibility."

Haruka immediately looked to his wife, now noticing how stressed she looked. "Juri, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"I...I don't know. I felt an aching pain, and I feel warm," she said, finally showing just how horrible she felt.

Her husband reached forward and picked her up gently, carrying her into the home. "Let's get you inside. Follow me, son. Cross, you too." Even though he was reeling inside, he kept on his calm mask to keep his level head.

Kaien put away his weapon, one that made many shudder with the number of those who had died from it, and solemnly followed the vampires into the house.

Juri was placed gently on the white sheets of her bed. Kaname sat in the corner of the room, while Kaien was instructed to stand in the hallway. Haruka, who had chosen to learn all that he could about childbirth for their first child, was certified to deliver the baby. While he wasn't a doctor, and certainly didn't claim to be one, he was informed enough to know when one was needed.

After a thorough examination, he determined that she and the baby were fine, but she needed to be on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy, to be safe.

"What? I have to stay in bed for another three months?" Juri asked, obviously not happy about his orders. His loving wife still looked worse for wear, but some of the color had come back to her cheeks. She sighed heavily, and rested her head on the pillow unceremoniously.

"Yes, Juri, just to be safe. You can get up and walk around the house, but for the most part you will have to take it easy. We can't risk anything happening to cause an early birth or complications." Haruka was sympathetic to his wife, and, to be honest, he had been scared when he first came home. "Juri, just what happened while I was gone?"

"Kaien Cross came by and I'm afraid that I overexerted myself. Kaname was very worried about me and came to check on me. Then, you showed up." She hated lying to her husband, but she also didn't want to see the hunter's corpse in the hallway.

Haruka quickly picked up on her lie, and he felt a pang in his heart that she had done so. Kaname's wary glance also gave away the hidden truth. He would fully admit that he wasn't always an honest person, and his wife, obviously, had her moments. After knowing her for literally thousands of years, he had learned the signs of her body language. Normally, he would have let this fib go, but when even Kaname had been heavily involved, he couldn't let it.

"Juri, please," he said, staring at her earnestly.

She blinked and turned her head towards him, eyes softening at his silent plead. She explained how everything happened, including her early morning viewing of the dawn. At the conclusion of her story, he stared at her hand, which he had been holding during her tale, not saying a word.

"Haruka?" she asked. Her husband had always been good at masking his emotion, and sometimes she couldn't stand it.

He closed his eyes, and had the faintest outline of a sad smile on his face. "I'm not angry with you. I'm just glad that you are safe," he said in a quiet tone. His now swimming eyes connected with hers, showing her his true emotion.

She gasped and sat up, holding his face in her hands. "I'm here. I'm okay, darling. All of us are okay." She tried smoothing his hair in a comforting motion. She could count the number of times that he had appeared so distraught to her on her fingers. Kaname walked over, hopped up on the bed, and joined their embrace.

They spent the next half hour explaining to their son exactly what had just occurred. Luckily, Kaname had not actually witnessed them exchanging blows. After he understood the situation, the young boy was actually curious to learn about the now gentle-eyed man, but a large yawn changed his plans.

"I don't think so, little man. You are going to sleep in here with us tonight," Juri said, tucking him in under the covers.

Blinking sleepily, he fell asleep almost as soon as his mess of hair hit the pillow, with his mother snuggling in beside him.

A short time later, Haruka left to attend to their "guest." The pureblood royal was exhausted, and had his fair share of stress for the night. In no mood to beat around the bush, he sought out the troublesome assassin. He found him still standing patiently in the hallway, arms crossed and head low in his own tiredness.

"Cross, we have some speaking to do. Follow me to the guest room."

The tawny-haired man followed him without question, knowing that he was on very thin ice with the young-looking man.

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated, so I am posting what I've got so far. I might do a part 2 to this chapter if I think I need to follow their conversation. We'll see. **

**Next chapter will focus on her late pregnancy (for sure). Soon we'll get to see baby Yuuki! So cute! Your thoughts are welcome and appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5:  The Final Month

**Standard Disclaimer: **

I do not own Vampire Knight, nor do I profit in any monetary way from this story. It is written for my and other's enjoyment, and I am taking creative liberties with the characters. The only character that is mine is Ms. Himura. Vampire Knight and Vampire Knight Guilty are property of Viz Media and Matsuri Hino. Support them buy purchasing manga and dvds legally from your favorite retailer! The rating is posted above, and I cannot be held responsible if a reader who is too young reads this story without permission.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for your patience! For those who read my other stories, just an FYI that I am NOT going to abandon my other stories. My delay in updates is due to severe writers block, college courses, and my job. Thoughts/reviews/opinions are appreciated! PM me if you have any questions.**

**By the way, I have incorporated two specific facts concerning Yuuki / Kaien in VKGuilty. See if you can pick it out when you are reading. I'll list the answer at the end. **

**Special thank you and shout-out to those who have added this story to their favorites and alerts!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Final Month<strong>

Over the next hour, Haruka had made it quite clear that this was going to be the one and only second chance that the hunter would ever receive from him. Kaien accepted the offer graciously (as if he had a choice) and offered his apology, once more, over the situation. Just before they both retired for the night (or day, in this case) Kaien offered a warning.

"Kuran, there is something I need to tell you about my reasonings for targeting you. While I had determined that all purebloods needed to be...exterminated based on some unpleasant past experiences, I am afraid that I let someone influence my thoughts from the Association – the acting president."

Haruka was shocked, but kept his calm mask. "He is out to kill purebloods?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am afraid so, but not all at once. Your family just happened to be first due to your former position, and the fact that I had encountered your wife before. He isn't brave enough to actually issue an order to someone he didn't trust to use discretion, and he would lie to save his own skin if I, or anyone else, confronted him. I don't think he will issue another order to me anytime soon, so as not to alarm the Senate of a conspiracy against them."

"Why wouldn't he do that?"

"Because I am going to report that three bodies have been exterminated. I said I was going to kill some purebloods, but I didn't specify which ones. Now, I think, I am due for retirement," Kaien said with a slight smile.

Haruka looked at him with as much gratitude as he could muster. "Thank you, Cross. I, too, think that to be a good solution. Juri and I were hoping to keep under the radar, anyway. We'll speak more tomorrow night," Haruka said as he wearily walked to the comforting warmth of his bed.

Later that next night, Kaien left the Kuran household to turn in his report, as any delay would have been suspicious. Promising to return in the final weeks of her pregnancy, so as to offer any protection during that delicate time, he bid them farewell. He didn't return for several months, and life in the home passed by normally. Periodically, Haruka would "assist" the Senate in deciding important matters, but it would be done under the utmost secrecy.

Soon, the day was drawing near for Haruka and Juri's blessed child to enter the world, and Juri just wanted it to be over with. It was twilight, and the sky was painted with every warm hue imaginable, but she wasn't able to enjoy it as she looked out the window.

"Ugh, I fell terrible," Juri said in a whine. She was lounging in a plush chair with her feet propped up on a footstool. It was obvious that she was due any day now, and she visibly looked as weary as she felt.

Haruka gave a sympathetic smile – it was something he had been doing a lot lately. "May I do something to help alleviate your burden?"

"You can tell this child to hurry up and be born already," she said with a mixture of humor and seriousness.

He chuckled. "I'm afraid my powers cannot fulfill that request." He stood up from his chair, where he had been reading a newspaper, and walked over to her. "I do, however, possess the skill of giving my wife welcome massages." Standing behind her, he immediately began working the tension out of her shoulders, and she was grateful.

A soft sigh of contentment escaped her painted-pink lips. "Ah, thank you. How did you know that's what I needed?"

"Lucky guess," he replied. After being married as long as they had, he wondered why she didn't know that he could read her like an open book.

They enjoyed the comfortable silence between them, until they detected a familiar presence.

"Hello, Kaname. You are awake early," said Haruka, not pausing in his massage.

"I didn't want to be asleep if the baby comes," Kaname said with the honesty of a child.

Juri smiled. "I told you, Kaname, that I would wake you up when it's time. You're so cute when you are excited!" If she hadn't been so sore, she would have bounded across the room and enveloped him in a hug.

Kaname seemed to appreciate his mother's momentary incapacitation, and continued to walk towards them. Walking close enough to touch her, he reached out his tiny hand and placed it on her swollen belly. He stared at her in mild fascination, as the husband and wife shared a mirth-filled glance.

Suddenly, Juri flinched and leaned forward a little, as Kaname looked wide-eyed.

"Are you alright, Juri?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. The baby kicked, is all. It took the wind out of me! Did you feel it, Kaname?" she asked.

He nodded with a tiny smile. "I did!" Kaname put his hand back where it was.

Juri flinched again and laughed, stroking her belly in a comforting manner. "My, my, we have an energetic one. The baby didn't do that until you came down here, Kaname. It must be happy to hear you."

Kaname smiled.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the former hunter arrived at the home. He spent several hours answering Kaname's seemingly endless questions, but didn't show signs of weariness. Juri thought bemusedly that me might make a good father, one day, even considering his aloofness.<p>

The retired hunter and Juri also spent many hours talking about her hope for vampires and humans to coexist in peace, and Kaien agreed wholeheartedly. In a lucky turn of events, his "day job" happened to be in education, and he had just purchased a recently defunct academy in a town several hours drive away.

By the end of the week, the pureblood and the hunter had developed the student handbook for Cross Academy – the first co-ed vampire and human place of learning. Haruka had his reservations at the idea, even though he desired peace, as well, but he couldn't take away this chance. He, personally, wrote the now "Headmaster Cross" a check for a large amount in order to help finance the school. Kaien nearly fainted at the amount of zeros, but Haruka assured him that it was in no way going to be a financial burden to them.

Later that week, on a beautifully sunny day when she would normally be in a deep sleep, Juri had resorted to pacing down the long hallways in the large estate. Unfortunately, this also meant that Haruka was awake.

"Juri, what on earth are you doing awake at this hour?" he asked in an exasperated tone. "You should be resting, not walking up and down the halls." His wife certainly was a curious lady.

"I can't sleep. My whole body hurts and I heard that walking can sometimes speed up the process," she replied grumpily. It was a very uncharacteristic mood for her, but he still found it a little cute, if disruptive to his sleeping habits.

Haruka sighed. "I think you've done enough walking for now. Why don't you take a warm bath? I'll even draw it for you."

"Alright," she said.

They walked to their bathroom, and she did admit that the warm water temporarily helped. Just after she had gotten out and dressed, she felt an odd sensation. Feeling as if she had wet herself, her eyes opened in alarm and relief at what it meant.

She walked quickly out of the bathroom, and her warm eyes met Haruka's kind ones. He was sitting up in bed reading a book to calm his mind enough to sleep once more. At seeing the intense look in his wife's eyes, he immediately put it down.

"Haruka, it's time!" she said happily as loudly as she dared.

A calm look returned to his features as he walked to her and hugged her gently. "It will all be over soon, my love, and we can finally hold our child."

As she still had many hours to go before she could even think of actually giving birth, she relaxed in the bed next to her husband. He would check on her at regular intervals, and they timed the contractions to keep track. He told her that this delivery was going by slowly, so she could sleep for a while if she wanted to. With the exhaustion of her earlier walking catching up with her, she fell into a light sleep rather quickly, with Haruka staying awake to monitor her condition.

At 5:46 p.m. that evening, nearly five hours after she had first taken a nap, Juri couldn't sleep if she wanted to. The contractions were becoming more of the bitter pain that she remembered from her first delivery. Haruka patiently held her hand as he timed how long this contraction lasted on the nearby clock. As the burning pain passed, her heavy breathing began to even out, and she looked to him in a silent question.

"It shouldn't be too much longer now. I'll see how far you are dilated to be sure," he said reassuringly. He disappeared from her view for a moment, as her large belly was blocking her view, and then walked back around to speak. "You are very close. This is going faster than the last time, but that's not uncommon."

"Thank goodness," she said, even though her heart bled at the thought of their first child.

Without a word, Haruka poured her a glass of cold water, which she gulped down readily. She smiled in appreciation, and he returned it in a rare display. The creak of the door alerted the two lovers.

Kaien Cross stood in the doorway and politely knocked on the door. "Your son is becoming difficult to distract," he said with light dancing in his golden-hued eyes. "May I bring him in to see you for a while?"

"The great Kaien Cross having trouble with a _vampire_ _child_? I never thought I'd see the day," Juri said teasingly. Haruka had thought the same, but he was the more quiet of the two.

Kaien blushed. "Yes...well...he can be quite...persuasive when he wants to be. I hate to see how intimidating he'll be when he's older," he replied with a nervous laugh.

"I don't see why not. Send him in," Haruka said.

A mess of brown hair emerged boldly from the hallway, and he made a bee-line to his parents. "Are you okay, Mommy? I heard you crying."

"Aww, my sweet Kaname. Come up here and give your Mommy a hug!" she said as she reached over and tackled him as best she could in a hug. Even when feeling the worst, her super-love-hugs would not be deterred.

Kaname nearly gasped for air as she embraced him, but he held still and let her show her affection, as fidgeting would only result in her doting on him even more. Secretly, though, he didn't mind it all that much. His question answered indirectly by her sudden movement, he turned his attention to his father.

"Daddy, how much longer?"

Haruka looked at him tenderly. "Not very much longer. I am afraid that you cannot visit again until after Mommy delivers the baby." He noticed Kaname's face drop, and an idea came to him. "Kaname, why don't you make a present for the baby? I am sure that Headmaster Cross will be happy to help."

"That's a wonderful...idea...Haruka," the exhausted Juri said squinting.

Seeing that another large contraction was about to descend upon her, Kaien ushered the little Kaname out of the room. "Come now, Kaname. Let's go draw a picture for the baby to have in the room."

Leaving the room just in time, Juri's hand crushed her husband's in a death grip, and her eyes changed from a warm wine to a scarlet red. So as not to alarm their son, who was still close enough to hear, she stifled a scream with her other hand.

"You are doing very well, my love. I think it is time," Haruka said gently.

10-minutes later, Juri was still pushing, and was absolutely exhausted. "Ahhh!" she screamed softly as a tear rolled down her pale cheek. Her eyes were still a fire red, both from the pain and the blood-loss.

"Come one, Juri. I can see the head. You have to push when I tell you to," Haruka said.

She looked at her husband like he suddenly had orange hair. "I...can't...do...it."

He looked at her fiercely, knowing that she was nearly spent. "You can and you will. Now push on my mark. Ready...push!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Push!"

"Come on! Ahhh!" she yelled.

"Almost there! Push, Juri!" he commanded.

In one last triumphant push, Haruka was able to pull their child the rest of the way out of its temporary home. A shrill cry soon filled the room, and Juri felt relief and joy wash over her like a cool rain.

"It's a girl, Juri! We have a baby girl," Haruka said happily. He went through the motions of cleaning the newborn princess, and held her close in awe. Wrapping her in a warm blanket, he walked over to his eager wife and gently passed her to her.

Juri looked the happiest he had seen her in a long time. "My baby girl," she said, kissing her head gently. "What shall we call her?"

"She is our tender princess, so let's call her Yuuki," Haruka suggested.

"Yuuki," Juri said, letting the name roll of her tongue. "Yuuki is perfect."

Both parents had a few silver tears falling down their cheeks, but neither bothered to care.

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Mommy, Daddy, is the baby here?" Kaname asked in a muffled voice from the other side of the door. No doubt, he had sensed the new presence emerge into the home, both in spirit and through her cries.

"Yes, Kaname. You may come in," Haruka said, wiping his tear.

His son's excitement quickly turned to nervousness as he gazed upon the pink creature that was being held by his mother. Wine-tinted eyes became wide in awe and fear, not having seen another pureblood child. Kaien was admiring the sweet scene before him with the same emotions, but he was trying to keep himself composed. For him to be allowed in the same home during a pureblood birth was a true honor to him, which he never would have imagined a year ago.

"It's alright, Kaname. Come meet your sister, Yuuki," his mother said.

"Yu-uki," he said, letting the strange name come across his lips. He walked reverently towards the squirming bundle. Reaching out a tiny hand, he held Yuuki's tiny one in his own. Taking the time to take in her features, he saw that she bore similar eyes to his own, although they were closer to Haruka's shade - cinnamon. The color of her hair was evident, as fairly thick light brown hair laid on her petite head. "Yuuki," he said more confidently.

Yuuki smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the birth scene was a bit typical in some parts, but I don't care. ^_^ This is just how the story wrote itself. I had thought about making it a bit more complicated and dramatic, but decided against it...for now. (I can always add a revised chapter!) There's only one or two more chapters left, just to tie up some loose ends and to highlight cute baby Yuuki interacting with a then more carefree Kaname. **

**Answer to the hint at the top: **

**a. Yuuki read Kaien's last hunter log at the Hunter's Association. It mentioned him having exterminated three bodies and planning on becoming a Headmaster immediately afterwards.**

**b. This one may be more from the manga, but if you don't care to be spoiled read on. Kaien, from what I understand, is the actual President of the Hunter's Association, but he has a complicated role. **


End file.
